Tous Les Dimanches Matins
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Harry aime bien traîner dans un endroit peu fréquenté du parc depuis son première jour à Poudlard mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur Drago ni à devenir son ami... intime.


**Notes :** Bonjours à tous, je suis une énorme fan de Harry Potter et notamment de Drago que je trouve cent fois mieux qu'Harry mais c'est ensemble que je les préfères alors voilà ma première fan fiction sur cet univers appartenant à J.K Rolling. C'est très soft, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

L'herbe grasse faisait un matelas naturel au petit brun, personne à l'horizon, il pouvait enfin se détendre, oublier ses amis et ses problèmes. Le dimanche matin pour Harry était plus que sacré depuis trois ans qu'il était à Poudlard, il se levait à sept heure, prenait un pomme qu'il mangeait sur le chemin des jardins inexploré du château, vers dix heure, il s'en allait, laissant son havre de paix. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'un rester toute la journée, n'ayant aucun devoir.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et enchaîna les sorts contres de petit objet, des bouts de bois et des pierres. Le bonheur lui faisait oublier le temps.

-Bouge de là Potter, c'est mon endroit ! Ordonna le nouveau venu.

-J'étais là le premier.

Drago Malefoy, dernière personne que Harry souhaitait voir, s'allongea à côté de son ennemi juré, l'air contrit. Une tension malsaine régnait, les deux jeunes hommes se caressaient des yeux discrètement, un pointe de désir naissait en eux, surement dû à l'atmosphère apaisante du lieu. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, les deux rougissaient légèrement.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, je m'en vais !

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait plus la paix maintenant, Harry battit en retraite dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-T'as l'air énervé… constata Ron.

-J'étais dans le parc et j'ai rencontré Drago…

Le dimanche suivant, Harry se leva avec hâte, se rappelant au dernier moment de son altercation avec le Serpentard. « De toute façon il ne serait pas là avant onze heure. » pensa le brun. Il prépara un sac et s'en alla. Le vent se rafraîchissant lui piquait aux pommettes, il se sentait vivant, il adorait cette sensation. Il poussa tout de même un sourire face aux nuages dissimulant le soleil.

Il marcha jusqu'à un immense arbre aux feuilles dorées dont la cime se dessinait proprement sur les nuages d'un gris anthracite qu'elle touchait presque. Il commença à lire, un frisson de froid le parcourant de temps en temps, il s'oublia totalement, ne comptait plus à ses yeux rien d'autre que les lignes sur le papier.

-T'es encore là ?

A la grande surprise de Harry, onze heure avait déjà sonné, de surcroît, la vue du blond lui procurait des sentiments contraires, il détourna le regard.

-Tu t'y attendais non ?

Drago préférait ne pas répondre.

-Bon j'y vais...

-Tu peux rester si tu veux, ça me dérange pas tant que ça…

Harry dégluti bruyamment pour combler le silence, Drago s'asseyait, brandissant sa baguette il commença à projeter des pierres dans le vide.

« Il est adorable… »

Harry croqua dans une pomme, détaillant le deuxième de longues minutes, gravant dans sa mémoire le moindre de ses traits, ses yeux dont la couleur unique faisait concurrence aux bleu-vert du lac, ses cheveux presque blanc toujours impeccablement coiffé, sa peau exempte de tous défauts, son visage harmonieux et angélique. Le concerné dérangé par l'insistance du regard de son ennemie se retourna et le fixa à son tour, ne sachant que faire, le brun, rassembla en un éclair ses affaires et se mit à fuir.

-Attend ! Potter !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'apprenti sorcier sa retrouva dans la bibliothèque, un autre de ses endroits favoris, dans les étagères du fond, le silence poussiéreux laissait à Harry un sentiment de plénitude et l'aidait à réfléchir. Drago était un beau garçon aux regards perçants, d'une intelligence malicieuse et surement d'une gentillesse extrême avec ceux qu'il aime.

« On verra ça dimanche prochain… »

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin, cette fois, Harry arriva lorsque onze heures avait déjà sonné, Drago allongé, semblait réfléchir, mordant haineusement dans un pauvre bout de pain. Le jeune à la cicatrice ne put que rester bouche bée face à sa beauté arrogante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun s'approcha lentement et fini par s'asseoir sans bruit à côté de Malefoy.

-Salut ! s'exclama Harry d'une voie qui se voulait assurée. Eu, à propos de la dernière fois, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que te mettre mal-à-l'aise ni que tu te fasses des fausses idées.

-T'inquiète je n'ai rien contre les gays.

-C'est bien, mais je ne suis pas.

-T'es sur ?

-Quoi, eu ouais je crois.

-Donc tu n'es pas sûr.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Drago explose d'un rire léger.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est trop chou et hyper drôle à la fois.

La tension totalement brisé, les deux garçons entamèrent une conversation passionnante jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux remarque la lune haute dans le ciel, le château se détachant sur sa blancheur offrant un tableau des plus romantiques. Ils filèrent discrètement à la grande porte, se quittant dans un couloir avec une pointe de tristesse. Le Gryffondor se glissa sous les draps avec ce sourire idiot de l'adolescence.

-Putain Harry tu étais où ? On ne t'as pas vu de la journée !

-J'étais dans le jardin, j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un et on à parler.

-Quelqu'un ? interrogea Ron avec une ironie non caché.

-Ouais, quelqu'un.

Il s'endormit rapidement le souvenir du rire cristallin de Drago résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Vivement dimanche prochain… »

Le cours de potion se passa bien plus vite que d'habitude, les amis se lancèrent des regards amusés comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Depuis quand Malefoy est ton meilleur ami ?

-Eu non, je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

-On parle d'un Serpentard raciste de la famille Malefoy Harry, c'est gens nous déteste autant qu'on les déteste.

-Peut-être qu'il nous déteste parce qu'il ne sait pas montrer d'autre ressentiment.

Harry faillit sérieusement mourir de rire face à l'air ridiculement choqué du Weasley, pourtant il savait que son ami avait raison, Drago avait toujours était la pire des fouines. Pourquoi d'un coup il devenait cet adorable personnage ? Il préférait ne pas se créer une nouvelle migraine.

« De toute façon, pensa-t-il comme à chaque fois, je n'aurais pas la réponse avant dimanche ».

Le brun arriva le premier avec une surprise, il avait volé des fraises à l'école.

-Pas mal… déclara le blond qui, fidèle à son honneur, refusait d'admettre que l'attention le touchait vraiment.

Le premier tendit l'un des fruits au deuxième qui le goba, se léchant les lèvres d'une façon à la fois provocante et séduisante. Les deux jeunes passèrent un bon quart d'heure à rire, partageant leur maigre repas.

-Donne-moi tes genoux, je suis fatigué…

Harry obtempéra, ne comprenant pas vraiment la demande de son ami, ce dernier posa sa tête sur les cuisses fines du sorcier lui colorant les joues d'une pointe de pourpre. Finalement, content de la tournure des choses fit lentement passer ses doigts dans les cheveux translucides qui se présentait devant lui, il fallut d'ailleurs peu de temps au Serpentard pour s'endormir.

Rester là à caresser le visage de Drago occupa Harry pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille et qu'ils rentrent à regret.

Les dimanches se succédaient et se ressemblaient, les deux amis se rejoignaient et parlaient de longues heures, dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre ou tout simplement, se chérissaient du regard. Cependant, dans l'enceinte du château, ils préféraient ne pas être vu ensemble, ils leurs semblaient comme une trahison face à ce secret du jardin.

Encore une fois, Drago attendait Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre, il s'allongea à côté du blond et commença une courte discussion se finissant par un monologue plaintif du brun à la cicatrice. L'autre ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, paradoxalement cet Harry qui l'ennuyait de ses dires, l'obsédait, il voyait Harry partout, détestait le savoir avec une autre personne que lui et surtout rêvait de lui ôter brusquement ses vêtements. Oui, le Malefoy s'était découvert à travers le Gryffondor une sexualité différente qu'il ne pouvait bien sur avouer à quiconque. Il se décida enfin à tâter le terrain.

-Tu ferais quoi si un mec d'avouait qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ?

La question prit totalement son ami au dépourvu, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce genre de choses.

-Je ne sais pas, je serais flatté, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais ce serait un peu gênant entre nous je crois. Pourquoi, un mec t'as fait ça déclaration ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me remémorais la première fois ou on s'est vraiment parler, ici.

-On dirait une réplique de films de romance.

-T'as jamais eu d'attirance pour des garçons ?

-Bah… Tu promets de pas le répéter ? (Le blond acquiesça) Il y a un mec dans les dernières années qui est super beau et une fois j'ai fais un rêve un peu chaud avec lui.

Harry détourna les yeux de peur de la réaction face à cet aveu qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Je suis gay…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Bah, ça aurait été bête que tu me déteste pour un truc aussi peu important.

Harry ne se prononça pas, il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de cet aveu, il se posait lui-même des questions à propos de son orientation. Il n'avait rien contre les homos, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait jamais connu.

Il fixa Drago et une foule de détails se bousculèrent dans son esprit, le blond avait toujours une mèche rebelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à plaquer avec les autres. Il trouvait que son père ne lui laissait pas assez de liberté et que sa mère le prenait trop pour un enfant. Il cachait des sucreries sous son matelas parce qu'il ne voulait pas les partager avec ses amis. Il pensait que les profs étaient tous des cons. Il se demandait comment le proviseur entretenait sa barbe. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ses parents en plus jeune.

Ouais, il était comme tout le monde…

Malefoy, s'étant mépris sur le silence de son ami, se leva à toute vitesse et parti d'un pas rapide vers le château. Harry aurait voulu aller le rattraper mes ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Cette fois, c'était le brun qui attendait, il était si impatient qu'il était arrivé une heure avant le rendez-vous, cette nuit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son au blond ? Il devait avant tout s'excuser pour son comportement de l'autre jour. Cependant, il ne venait pas, deux heures qu'Harry attendait, les pommettes rougissantes au contact de l'air glacé. Au bout de trois, il s'était assis dans la neige, commençant un immense bonhomme de neige. Quatre heures, toutes la famille neige était constituée, papa neigé, immense et gras, maman neige, aux formes plus elliptique, les jumeaux neiges, constitué d'une boule chacun, se tenant par la main. Cinq, il avait détruit la famille neige, ses membres engourdit commençaient légèrement à gonflé, l'obligeant à se frotter énergiquement les mains de peur de les voire tomber. Six, il soignait ses engelures devant le feu crépitant de la salle commune.

Il avait tout gâché, Drago le détestait, il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir alors qu'il ne pouvait comptait sur personne d'autre.

-Non mais comment tu peux être assez stupide pour passer plusieurs heures dans la neige ?!

-Il m'a posé un lapin… répétait Harry tel litanie.

-C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Je suis trop con…

-Ouais, je confirme.

Il jetait enfin un regard à Hermione, malgré la colère de sa voie, elle s'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

-Raconte-moi.

Il lui déballa la version courte avant de partir dormir.

Les jours se suivaient et Drago restait introuvable, le blond s'était enfermé une semaine entière dans sa chambre, laissant à Harry le temps de prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

« Je l'aime… »

Cependant, ils étaient tous les deux si obnubilés par leur amour qu'ils en devenaient incapable de remarquer que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Ils se choyaient dans leurs songes, se contemplaient en cour et n'osaient plus se parler.

-Je déteste Malefoy, c'est un enfoiré, mais puisque tu semble ne pouvoir vivre sans lui, va le voir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque, marchant au hasard dans les rangées à la douce odeur d'encre. Sauf que bien sur, en choisissant un livre, il aperçut une tignasse translucide le reluquer, détournant rapidement le regard. Le blond enfin tout seul, Harry se décida à aller lui parler, il fit un pas en avant, encouragé par l'atmosphère feutrée, lorsque le plus beau Serpentard vint se planter à ses côtés, affichant une expression ne plaisant pas beaucoup au Gryffondor.

« Je ne fais pas le poids »

Il se détourna sans croiser le regard attrister de Drago qui devait se coltiner un relou qui lui collait à la peau depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Encore un jour prit fin sans que les deux jeunes ne se voit, il se manquait, s'attristait de leur absence et n'osait jamais se confronter, au grand malheur de Granger et Weasley, supportant les horribles sauts d'humeur de leur ami commun. Si bien qu'une très simple idée germa dans l'esprit de la plus brillante, simple mais efficace.

La belle brune se rapprocha furtivement du groupe de Serpentard, traînant son meilleur ami par l'avant-bras, elle bouscula sans s'excuser deux ou trois types avant de trouver son bonheur.

-Hey ! Blondinet ! On doit parler.

Le garçon en question lui jeta un regard digne de son professeur principal avant d'apercevoir Harry et de rosir imperceptiblement.

-Vous avez quoi, vous aller gentiment régler votre problème dans votre petit jardin et arrêtez de nous mêler à tout ça.

Sous les regards étonnés, elle s'en alla.

-Elle à raison, on à deux ou trois truc à se dire…

-Effectivement.

Sans même se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, un silence pesant régnait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Harry parviennent à aligner deux penser.

-Je me suis comporté comme un connard…

-C'était pas très malin de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit exact ou ils s'étaient vraiment parler pour la première fois, il semblait même à Drago qu'il résidait une trace de leur corps dans l'herbe.

-Je te dégoutte ? demanda le blond, se tournant vers son compagnon.

Il reçut pour seul réponse un baiser des plus prudes. Harry s'éloigna, un peu honteux, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant que Drago, mis en appétit, scelle à nouveau leurs lèvres. Les mains du brun se firent quelque peu baladeuse et finirent leur coursent sous la tunique de son tout nouveau petit ami. La sensation de liberté qui se dégageait de cette étreinte donnait des envies plus osées aux tourtereaux. Comme encouragement de la nature, la dernière neige de l'hiver tomba sur eux, ajoutant une touche de romantisme au tableau que Ron et Hermione eurent le plaisir de visualisé.

-Ça me dégoutte... Sérieux, on parle de Malefoy.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles.


End file.
